The Libary just became Fun
by SammBeautifulChaos
Summary: Namine goes to a new library alone, she goes into a empty section of the library but when turning to leave she bumps into her bestfriend/crush Roxas. Crappy summary cut me some slack it's my first. Just read please I promise it's better inside.


Hello people of FanFiction this is my first story and first LEMON! Well technically it's a lemon. RATED M FOR FOREPLAY! I hope you like it! So Enjoy

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own kingdom hearts or its characters I use in this **

**RxN**

_**Love has a tendency of showing itself in the most unlikely places and random moments, but does that mean we have to expect the unexpected.**_

**The Library just became Fun**

**Namine P.O.V.**

"I can't wait!" I said as I drove off to the new exclusive library that I heard only stocked anime and manga books. YAY by the way! I mean come on it's like this library was specially made for anime and manga lovers like me. I just can't wait to see what they got. I just wish my friends were coming with me though. I still remember what they all said when I asked them if they could come with. Olette the bookworm of the group said she was going to spend time with her old friends Hayner and Pence. Kairi the leader of the group said she was going to go find something '_**sexy**_' ugh, to where on her date with Sora. Xion, Kairi's right hand umm girl went with Kairi for support. Oh and Larxene is the kind of girl who would help you when you're down, but also curse you out for being down in the first place, was off hunting down her boyfriend Axel for not calling her like he was suppose to, in other words he just dug his own grave and made the coffin and tombstone to match, ... Yeah~ don't every get Larxene mad. Well who am I in the group you ask? Well I'm the innocent little nerdy Namine in and out of the group. Nerdy is what I always came off as when people meet me, I'd always talk about my favorite games or be found reading a manga or drawing anime, but I'm proud of who I am NERDS RULE! There's only one guy that has understood me and my likes, the man I've known since forever, Roxas who I've always had a crush on since first glance.

Me and him we've always had something special, sometimes he would know what I'm talking and sometime's he'd look at me as if I was crazy, but hey that's more than anyone else could say, but no matter the scenario he'd always look at me with love in his eyes, ...brotherly love... That's what I KNOW he thinks of me as, his little sister. We've been close since we first met when we were kids. He would protect me from bullies, He'd always kiss my boo boo's better. I mean my baby cut's! I don't say boo boo's, and he would even sleep over my house! When he did that, whenever I felt like there was a monster under my bed he'd scare them away...even though he would be the one who made me think there was monsters under there IN THE FIRST PLACE! He would be nice and say that the monster wouldn't bother me if he was with me, so he would climb into the bed with me and sleep with me, sometimes I think he would do that on purpose well I hoped and NO NOTHING DIRTY PEOPLE WE WERE KIDS! I just wish he'd stop thinking of me as a sister and start thinking of me as more. I did ask him if he'd come with me but he said no, but what was weird about the conversation I had with him yesterday was that he asked me if I was going alone and when I was going, very weird Roxas very weird indeed. Also one other thing, oh wait I'm here at the library.

"YOU'VE REACHED YOUR DESTINATION!" The GPS said.

"I can see that you retarded, slow GPS..." I said as I shut off the power before it could repeat what it just said. Why did I get the stupid thing anyway...? Oh yeah I'm crappy when it comes to remembering directions and addresses and I'm even worse when it come to reading a map. I guess I need that retarded thing. Oh well... I look at the library and it's as bland and boring looking as any old normal library, I swear if it wasn't for the sign saying "_**The Library for manga and anime readers alike" **_I would have checked my GPS for errors. I step inside and the inside is a little more of what I'd expect from a library of awesome like this one. The walls they...they have... MY FAVORITE ANIME CHARACTERS PAINTED ON THEM! And they're so beautifully draw too..., but like I said it was a little like I expected, I did not expect this place is completely dead silent. I walked in some more and guess what, this place is almost completely empty excluding a few people and the librarian who I said hi to but I got a 'Shhh!' in return, well excuse me! Oh whatever I just started walking around and just stared in amazement at the large bookshelves that housed many manga books inside. Everything was in categories, whatever genre you wanted it was there I'm sure of it, there was even a huge section that's genre was manga's turn into anime's. I didn't know what section to start off with first. Choices, choices oh so many choices, which section do I go to first? Then all of a sudden something catches my eye, walk over to a hallway with a sign over head saying "_**Hentai Section**_."

Funny thing is I don't know what hentai is I've seen comments online saying 'hentai is awesome!' and 'it's the best manga ever' blah blah blah but that's it, nothing else and nothing about what it is. So what do I do? I walk right into the hallway and make my way to the hentai section. I guess I'll see what hentai is like now while I have the chance. So I'm making my way down the hallway la-di-da-di-da, then I finally come up to the opening for the section. This is a weird structure design for a library huh? But what was weirder was the fact that the bookshelves were really tall and were arranged in a way that it was like a mini maze and only a few manga books were in the shelves. I walked in and went searching for a shelve with many manga books on it so that way I can have choices. I took a lot of turns but it's not like I can find my way back right? I'm not dumb.

Eventually I found a shelve pretty well covered in a few more manga's than the rest, that's when I noticed the hentai section had genre sections of its own and I was in the romance section. I took a random manga not caring about the title but the cover picture itself, which was of a guy and girl back to back with their hands entwined, and both of them had a button up shirt both undone but since the artist had drawn it so that the shirts are blowing with the imaginary wind all you could really see was the shirts flowing with the wind you couldn't see the upper body of nether the boy or girl. Yup nothing out of the ordinary here. So I start the story, reading it in my head. It had the basic stuff a manga revolving around romance had; basically the girl from the cover has been in love with her best friend the guy from the cover since they first met. Hey where have I seen this situation before hmmm...? OH YEAH Roxas and me duh! So I skip a few pages and start to read again now we see the girl and her guy friend on her bed and you can see the blush form on the girls face as she tries to confess her love. I already knew how this would go '_**I-I...I LOVE YOU!**_ ' the girl will say and the guy will be shocked at first then a blush will form on his face and he'll kiss the girl when she's not playing attention, blah blah blah it's been said and done already.

So I skip a few more pages, I really don't see any difference between hentai and a regular roman- EEEHHH? WTF am I looking at! A blush was beginning to form over my face as I looked over the page I was on. Okay I see the guy and girl holding each other right, okay so that's normal right? Well add both of them _**naked**_ into the equation also when I said holding I meant to say in a suggestive position and kissing each other in place's I don't want to name right now! OH MAN MY VIRGIN EYES, THEY ARE NO LONGER VIRGIN! How ironic that one of my favorite things would take my eye's innocence, I all ways thought it be Larxene showing me one of her 'guy magazines' that would do that. I don't know why but I decided to turn the page and oh man, what I am looking at right now will probably not leave my memory any time soon. What I see on the page is the guy with a pleasured look on his face as the girl...had...his...'thing' in her mouth... Insert shiver here, okay~ time to put this back and never come here again. With a bright red blush on my face I quickly and quietly put the book back on the shelve and turn around only to bump into somebody, I look to see who it is and immediately my blush depends.

"Roxas!" I half whisper and half yell as I stare at his blushing face... oh no please do not tell me he knows what hentai is, but why else would he be blushing! I just kept on staring at him as an awkward silence surrounds us, all the while Roxas kept opening and closing his mouth until final he just looked down all together. Finally I couldn't take the silence anymore and I decided to ask him what the heck he was doing here in the first place.

"Roxas what are y-." I tried to whisper but Roxas cut me off, as he quickly looked me straight in the eye and closed the distance between us and kissed my small lips with his rough ones. What the heck! Okay so many things are going thru my head. One, OMG Roxas is kissing me, why is he kissing me? Two, his lips fell so nice and warm I wish this could last forever, But sadly I don't know what the heck I'm suppose to do. I'm in shock so the only thing I can do is stare wide eyed at Roxas' gentle beautiful blue eyes. Finally he released my lips both of us out of breath and panting. Roxas got his breath back to normal first so he leaned into my ear and whispered.

"I love you Namine, ever since we first met I've loved you." his hot breath tickled my ear as he spoke which made me shudder after he said that he pulled away and looked at me waiting for me to respond. I, I just couldn't believe it, all this time whenever I saw his eye's full of love when he looked at me. It wasn't brotherly love it was real love for me the same kind of love I felt for him. I was so happy I felt tears of joy slip from my eyes as I looked back at his eye's showing the love I felt for him thru my eye's hoping he would forgive me for being so dense and not noticing the love he had for my sooner. I decide to copy what he did I leaned into his ear and whispered.

"I love you too Roxas always have always will." as soon as I finished the sentence I pulled back and crashed my lips into his pouring the love I had for him into the kiss. Roxas closed his eyes and began to kiss me back, he placed his hand on my cheeks to wipe away the tears that have formed and it was like firework had started in me. Then Roxas decided to be bold and he slowly and gentle licked my bottom lip. I'm going to be perfectly honest here, this is my first kiss I have no idea what a lick of the lower lip means! So I just pretended to have not noticed what he just did. But oh no Roxas wasn't going to have that, so what does he do... He. Bites. My. Lower. Lip. Hard. I opened my mouth to protest but Roxas slip his devious tongue into my mouth and started to play with my tongue. So this is what's asked for when someone licks your bottom lip, I'm going to have to remember that so Roxas won't bite next time. But that didn't stop me from pulling fully away from him and looking at him and making sure he had a clear view of my now bleeding bottom lip. He just looks at the blood now forming and scratches the back of his head and gave me his best sheepish grin. The bastard, he knows I've never kissed anybody before so why did he have to bite my lip. I guess Roxas knew I was going to yell so he placed both his hands on the side of my face again, and brought my head quickly to his to lick the blood off my lip and kiss it as a apology.

"Sorry I forgot that this was your first kiss." he whispered an apology as he kissed my bottom lip again, which did stop bleeding. We just stood there with his hand gentle caressing my cheeks; he then put his hands to my shoulders then leaned into my ear again. "But you know Namine I like biting your lip better than just licking it so maybe instead of licking I'll bite instead." he whispered as a deep blush appeared on my face again. "But you know not hard I don't want to hurt my Namine for no reason." he whispered as his lips soon found mine again and like he said he bite my lip as gently as possible asking for entrance. I decided it was okay since he did apologize and all so I let him in, my tough ready to play. A fire burns in me as our tongues fighted for dominance with Roxas being in the lead, I slowly snake my arms around Roxas' neck as my fingers mess with his gravity defying dirty blond hair, which I've always thought was sexy. I can feel the kiss start to get more heated as our breaks for air become shorter, the fight's of our tongues became longer and the kiss itself became more intense and was soon filled with passion. Wait _**passion**_? Soon Roxas stops our never ending kisses and started kissing and sucking my neck. My breath hitched as I closed my eyes at this new found sensation I started to feel. _**Pleasure**_. His hands traveled up and down my body in a slow circular motion that made my legs a little weak and wobbly and made me feel inpatient and wanting more, but. Do I really want... my first time to be in a library? No I don't think so. I knew where this would go especially from the vibe I'm getting from Roxas...and the fact something was poking my inner thigh. I knew about sex, and right now I could tell Roxas was leading this up to it. I tried to pull away but, Roxas had a strong grip on my hips and would not let go. I really did not like where this was going.

"R-r-Roxas could y-you p-p-please stop and l-let go of meh?" I stuttered by still managed to keep it a whisper as I moaned, I didn't want Roxas to stop but I knew he had to. I managed to pull away, as soon as I was out of his grasp I fell to the floor do to my leg still being weak. I just looked but to see a blush on his face so I looked down. Feeling a blush of embarrassment creep onto my face because of two things I fell onto the floor in the first place and because of the position I was in. Why did I decide to wear a skirt TODAY!

"Eep!" a little squeak came out of my mouth as I quickly turn around so Roxas didn't have a clear view of my panties anymore. He...he saw my panties; I could already tell the deep blush on my face wasn't going to go away anytime soon. I didn't want to face Roxas after what he just saw, but soon I felt two strong arms come from behind to snake around my waist to hug me from behind. As Roxas sat down he rested his legs around me and kissed my neck again, this time a little moan came from my mouth.

"Don't feel embarrassed, Namine." Roxas whispered in my ear making me shiver from his hot breath again. I just nodded at that and lean against him to relax my nerves a little. I eventually felt one of his hands release from the hug, I didn't think anything of it until I felt it touch my cilt thru my panties. I stiffen a moan as I tried to get up but Roxas tighten his grip on my hips. He slowly got out of his seating position and laid me down against the floor and hovered over me. "Besides, it's not like I'm not going to see them soon anyway" He whispers softly as a blush appeared on both of our faces, he crashed his lips onto mines in a heated kiss both of our tongues fight the other's again. While this is going on his hand continued messing with my cilt. I couldn't keep from moaning into the kiss, which Roxas release from. He then stop the actions he were going to my cilt, covers my mouth tightly with a piece of fabric he got out of his back pocket and made a big knot in it that I don't think I'd be able to take off on my own. Why is he covering my mouth? I didn't really pay much attention to that detail I was so busy watching all of Roxas' other movements.

"Don't try to take that piece of fabric off; I don't want to have to tie up your pretty hands either." He silently whispered as his eyes showed a hint of danger in them proving to me he will do it, so I decide not to try to mess with it. He got back to what he was going before, willing his hand to stop teasing my cilt he brought up to pull off my shirt. I gasp into the fabric only for it to come out muffled and almost silenced out. This fabric it makes everything that comes out of my mouth only loud enough for me and Roxas to hear, why the heck did he put this on me? He pulled my shirt up some more bringing it over my head to take it fully off. I gasped again and covered my exposed bra with my arms. Roxas just chuckled at my shyness and made me face him.

"Didn't I just say you didn't have to feel embarrassed around me?" I saw the love in his eyes as he said that, allowing myself to relax I uncovered my chest. The way Roxas was staring at my chest made me feel self-conscious a little, so imagine how worried I was that he wouldn't like what he saw when he unclipped my bra and threw it on top of my shirt. I was almost on the verge of tears thinking Roxas wouldn't like my small B-cup breasts.

"Beautiful" is what I hear him whisper as he stared at my chest with a smile on his lips. I moaned again, happy to hear that he like what he saw. Slowly and gentle he applied pressure onto both of my nipples with his thumbs as the rest of his hands brush again the skin, I moaned liking the way his hands felt on my chest, he just smiled when he heard my moan and brought his mouth to my neck. As he suck, licked, bit, and kissed my neck, he was messaging and pitching my breasts roughly, all the while he was doing this I was moaning and whimpering at his actions. On my neck he left many hickies and bites that claimed me as his, and kissed every single mark he left. After a while he stopped any actions done to my throat, he began to leave a trail of butterfly kisses from my neck to my collarbone then finally to my breasts. Giving my nipples one hard final pitch he released his hand from my chest and kissed both of my now hard nipples. I let out a breath moan as he did this, and basically screamed when he started sucking on my left nipple.

Words couldn't describe the feeling I was having right now as Roxas sucked and nibbled on my nipple and his right hand continued to massage and pitch the other while this is all going on his unoccupied hand began to slip under my panties and pitch my cilt. I had no idea how Roxas learned how to do any of these mind blowing tricks but I didn't question it any further I just enjoy the amazing, head dizzying tricks he was going to me. As he skilled tongue flicked my now swollen nipple and his teeth sometime either grazed it or nibbled roughly on it, both of his hands was mimicking his tongue, with all of this happening to me it send me to the heavens and back again. He eventually decide to switch breast's, he kissed his way from one to the other and brought my right nipple to his mouth while his right hand mimicked his tongues actions like before but this time instead of his left hand messing with my cilt it travels down and starts to pump in and out of me. I couldn't keep from moaning and whimpering at everything Roxas was doing, my face contracts with a look of both slight pain and incredible pleasure. I could feel a growing wetness form as he kept pumping me and adding more fingers until he got 3 in there that is when he started to spread them out when inside of me. And with every passing second, every passing action I grew more wet. Soon a little too soon for me he ended his treatment of my chest but still continued entering me with his fingers, and started leaving kisses on my stomach slowly traveling downward, which was torture for me because I could feel in the pit of my stomach that I was about to cum. I moaned real loud this time, I wanted more special treatment; I wanted release not this kiddy crap. Finally he reached the elastic of skirt which held it in place, he looked back to my eyes and saw I was getting inpatient; he smirked at me brought his head to mines and kissed my forehead.

"I love you so much Namine." he smiled at me with an honest sincere smile which made my heart leap of joy. Completely forgetting my mouth being blocked, I say I love you back at him but it comes out muffled. I felt like a dumbass when he just chuckled at my innocent mistake, I turn my head away from him he saw this and stopped chuckling, to quicken his pace of pumping me and place his free hand on my cheek and turn my head back at him.

"Sorry I know what you were trying to say I just thought it was really cute that you forgot all about the fabric" he whispered tenderly as he kissed my nose. Since he was STILL pumping into me and stretching my insides through all of this, his actions and the words of truth he spoke threw me over the edge, as I moaned loudly and I came all over his hands and my panties panting out of exhaustion. He noticed this immediately and smirked at me, I sat up a little as he took his hand out of my panties and examined it. His hand was glistening in the dim light of this room because of my cum that covered it. He gave me his signature smirk again.

"Dang Namine, I really got you excited didn't I?" I smile at the comment though he couldn't tell. _**Cocky bastard**_. What he did next surprised me and made me blush, he without hesitation he brought his cum covered hand to his lips and licked it clean I couldn't help but moan at this. He looked at me with excitement in his eyes, as he licked his lips obviously wanting more.

"Delicious." he breathed out as he made his way to the lower half of my body and practically ripped off my skirt along with my panties. Now I was fully naked in front of Roxas he looked me up and down with love in his eye's which told me he liked what he was seeing, which made me blush with happiness. I saw him start to move toward my opening that I notice something, I'm _**naked **_but he's _**fully clothed**_. Now that's not fair is it? So before he could move another muscle I quickly get up and grabbed at his chest. He just stared at me wondering what it was that I was going to do. I grip his shirt and tug at it hoping he'd get my message. With understanding in his eye's he nodded an okay for me to continue, I take my chance and take his shirt off of him. I noticed that he started to blush when I stare at his abs I rubbed my hands up and down his abs softly. I heard him moan softly because of this, which made me want to continue what I was doing. I stopped my hand right at the place his heart was and felt it beat against his chest; I then took his hand and led it to where my heart was so he could feel my heartbeat. He realized the same thing as I did, our hearts, our heartbeats they're in sync.

I look up at him as he looks down at me both with love in our eyes. He was about to push me back down, but I wasn't done yet. I held him back again and I could tell he was getting inpatient, I just smile at this and look down at his pants then back at his eye's asking for permission, he just stared at me a blush forming on his face, he turned his gaze away from me, began scratching the back of his head and slowly nodded. I smiled again and unbutton his pants and brought it down, only to have Roxas' friend pop out right in front of my face to say hi. I blushed a deep red I've only seen Roxas' 'thing' once before and that was when we were kids and it was completely an accident but back then it was small but now it's _**huge**_. But it was still covered so I pull down his boxers to get a better look at it. I was probably as red as a tomato and probably made Roxas uncomfortable with me just staring at it for what felt like hours. Finally I snapped myself out of my trance and gently touch the tip of it with my finger. Roxas let out a low growl, that made me want to hear more, finding my courage I ran my hand from the end to the tip, Roxas' sounds of pleasure was music to my ears. I got bold and grabbed his hard on with both of my small hands, Roxas hissed at this and from the pre-cum he's thing was leaking onto my hands I could tell he was really enjoying this. I began to massage it going in a slow up and down motion. From the way Roxas reacted and the sound he made I could tell he loved this, so I quickened my pace and started to squeeze his dick form time to time. Roxas' moan's of pleasure starting to get louder I could tell he was loving this and wanted more, but he covered his mouth with his hand to stop them from coming out as loud as they could. I wonder why?

Eventually I felt it start to pulsate and give off more cum then before, I didn't think anything of it so I just kept on with what I was doing. It wasn't until Roxas took my hands off of him and pushed my away a little that I stopped. Looking at Roxas I realized he was panting hard and when he finally looked at my eye's I saw a cloud of emotions in his.

"Please Namine stop I can't take it any longer, don't get me wrong you wonderful I just- you were killing me." he whispered breathlessly as he was getting his breath back to normal, I looked at my hands and notice their almost covered in his cum so I wipe them clean on the floor. I smile back at him then I placed my hands on his cheeks and rubbed them tenderly. He got his breath back to normal awhile later and placed his hands on mine smiling back at me. He gentle laid me back down and hovered over me. Slowly he traveled downward and came at eye level with my womanhood. I braced myself for the pleasure to come, he begins with kissing my womanhood's lip, and just from that I already feel bliss. He then open my folds with his tongue as he licks his way up and down slowly, I can't stop the moans that escape my lips as I feel this newer and stronger form of pleasure then before. He then finds my cilt with his tongue and begins to suck on it and every once in a while bit it gently, and I just couldn't hold back anymore my moans getting louder but still came out muffled.

He starts to get rougher sucking and biting harder almost making me faint, and I felt that faintly familiar feeling from before. I grab on to his hair and only hope he realizes that I'm about to cum. As I had hope he moved down to my opening, what I expect at the moment was that he entered me with his tongue. I was in heaven as he did this; my head was spinning I didn't even notice that I came until I felt my body relax and tingled all over. Roxas was enjoying himself as he pumped in and out of me with his tongue and swallowed the warm cum the found its way into his mouth. And I loved watching him do this then I felt it again. I screamed my muffled scream and griped his hair harder as I came again in his face again, he smirked. I'll say this again _**cocky bastard**_. Once Roxas licked his face clean and made sure my womanhood was clean as well he looked up at me and brought his forehead against mine.

All of a sudden I felt something poke my womanhood and Roxas felt it too apparently because he had a look of shook written all over his face. We both look down and realize, Roxas' dick is right in front of my entrance. We both blush the darkest red imaginable as we look at each other, I begged with my eyes for Roxas not to continue looking around hoping Roxas would get my message on how I don't want my first time here, in a library. Obviously Roxas didn't want that either so he tried to will his body to move away from mines, but from the look on his face I knew it wasn't listening to his command. Then I felt it touch my entrance and I panicked I knew how hard it was for a guy to not finish what they started, especially when it came to this kind of situation. So I tried to think of ways to help him then I realized something,_** he hasn't cum yet **_he didn't let himself release when I was pleasuring him, that's what his body is asking for _**release**_. Then I came to remember the last thing I saw in the hentai manga the guy had a pleasured look on his face as the girl gave him a _**blowjob**_. I thought about it for a moment then realized, I don't have to think this kind of thing over, I love Roxas and this is for him and no matter what it is I'll do it. _**For him**_.

I sit up a little and scoot away just a little as for his thing and mine's not to touch and for Roxas to feel more pleasure. He felt me move though and looked back up at me, he still had a blush on his face and he was breathless. I grab his hands with one of mine and point to the fabric covering my mouth with the other. He hesitated at first but he untied it at my request. And its hold on my mouth loosened and then it fell to the floor.

"Roxas" it comes out as a breath whisper since I finally got my abilities to talk without it being muffled back. I place my hand on his cheek and rub it tenderly. He still looks like he's fighting his body, this time it was from stopping himself from pouncing on me and taking me then and there, I appreciated what Roxas was going for me, so I wanted to help him out of this and I need exactly how to do that. I leaned in and gave him a kiss, and pushed him down so that now he was lying down. I hovered over him, gave him one more kiss, and headed for my goal. When I came face to face with it again it was still pulsating which definitely meant it wanted to release what it has been holding for all this time. It was now or never I kiss the head and heard Roxas hiss, I could all ready taste his cum it was salty and I wanted more. So I lick around the head and Roxas let off a breathy growl, this time I took his whole dick into my mouth.

"_**Namine!**_" I heard him almost shout my name but he had covered his mouth so it didn't count as a yell anymore. But that didn't stop me from my mission I let my tongue move around his dick in my mouth slowly enjoying his flavor and giving Roxas his chance for pleasure. Soon I start moving my mouth up and down his shaft as to pleasure Roxas more. Which it was working he was moaning my name and growling a lot. Eventually Roxas' free hands make contact with my head and pushed me to his shaft, and made the whole entire thing go inside my mouth. I was deep throating him now and it felt good for both of us, and from the his sounds of pleasure getting louder and louder I could tell he was close to cuming. I gave his balls a squeeze and then it happened, he moans out my name one last time as his seed fills my mouth, and I swallowed it all loving the taste. Now we were both panting and hugging each other's naked form. He gave me a sweet smile and kissed me.

"Thank you Namine, now get dress so we can go, okay." he whispered waiting for my reply.

"Okay sure." I whisper as I blush a little for no reason and got dressed. When Roxas and I finished getting dressed we headed back out into the main part of the library, which was just as empty as before. We both stepped out of the hallway totally unnoticed, as I wondered why we weren't interrupted. I looked back and saw a note I didn't notice before.

_**'This Section is incomplete please refrain from entering until completed, Thank You.'**_

THAT'S WHY NO ONE WALKED IN ON US! Roxas notice my staring wide eyed at the note.

"You know you made it that much easier for me." he whispered in my ear, making me blush again as he grabbed my hand waved good-bye to the librarian, and step outside. That when a question hit me.

"Roxas."

"Huh?"

"Why did you whisper the whole time thru, and why did you cover my mouth the whole time and yours when you knew you'd get loud?" he grinned at me and said

"Because we were in a Library I thought you knew you have to be quiet in libraries." I just stared at him mouth a gap and the I hit him on the arm.

"Ow!"

"That's for taking advantage of my in a library."

"But be honest you love it!" he said with a grin, as I started to walk away with a small hint of a smile.

"Whatever."

"Yeah admit it the Library just became fun because of me." A smile fully formed on my face after he said that I turned back around to look at him.

"Yeah you did make the Library fun."

**RxN**

If you are wondering what that little saying is well it's what I call the 'Wise Saying' It's something i'll put in the begining of all my stories just to be cool XD. Well that's my first story. I hope you enjoyed it I will really appreciate it if you review but you do not have to if you do not want to. Later FanFiction people.

**_SammBeauitfulChaos_**


End file.
